comics_fight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Thor
“''All the power of the storm, from all the world, flows through my veins, and can be summoned by mine hammer at any time, wherever it is. A lightning storm in Japan? Mine. A hurricane off the coast of Barbados? Mine again. A brace of tornadoes in Kansas? Aye...mine. All that might, all that destructive force, mine to command. Channeled and guided through the mystic might of this hammer, guided right at thee!„~ Thor Odinson Summary '''Thor Odinson' is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Since the 2014 event Original Sin, Thor has been unworthy to lift Mjolnir, and once Jane Foster proved herself worthy of the enchanted hammer, he completely gave up his name as Thor, which he gave his successor, and has been referring to himself as Odinson. However, following the Mangog's attack on Asgardia that resulted in Mjolnir's apparent destruction, Jane, now permanently a mortal once again, convinced Odinson to rise up and reclaim his name and identity. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A , 2-C '''with the God Blast | '''2-B | High 2-A '''likely far higher '''Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Aesir – Elder God hybrid, Crown Prince of Asgard, Avengers founding member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (At least Low, possibly Mid-Low), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3. He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep.), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Energy Projection, Aura, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (can double his strength with Megingjord, or increase his strength tenfold with the Warrior’s Madness), Breath Attack (hurricane-force breath), Limited Telepathy via All-Tongue, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Can summon his chariot and his goats, Resistance (to outer space conditions, diseases, radiation, poison, extreme temperature, electricity, Astral Possession, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero). Mjolnir grants him Flight, Force-field creation, Energy Sensing, Energy Absorption and Redirection, Vacuum Creation, Homing Attack, Projectile Reflection, BFR via Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation and Atomization), Resurrection, Power Nullification(Can negate mystic forcefields and certain types of intangibility), Magnetism Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Summoning, limited Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, formerly Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel). Mjolnir by itself has Mass Manipulation and resistant to Magic, antimatter and transmutation and has countless powers | Can use all the powers of his base form without the use of Mjolnir, and increase their potency astronomically to Odin’s level, and additionally Heat Vision | All powers of his base and Odinforce forms, combined with Fate Destruction and Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those Who Sit Above in Shadows, beings that weaved the fate for all Norse beings, could no longer bind Thor to the Thread of Fate), Immortality (Type 1 and 4; Was reborn after hanging himself, evolving past death), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy. Should also have all of Odin's powers but to a higher degree Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (The colliding of his hammer Mjolnir and Beta Ray Bills stormbreaker destroyed Surturs dimensional portal. Shook the many many stars while wielding two Mjolnirs. Can hurt characters on par with him. Comparable to Starving Galactus. KO'd the Phoenix Force.), Low Multiverse level with the God Blast (This god-blast has even caused a tiny crack in the armor of the Celestial Exitar.) | Multiverse level (Doctor Strange had to channel the power of the Council Elite of all pantheons on Earth to temporarily disable the Odinforce after Thor had held it for only 17 years, and in one future Thor will hold the power for even longer than Odin, indicating that he can be even more powerful. Said Future King Thor was able to battle Galactus, albeit still had to rely on All-Black the Necrosword to defeat him) | High Multiverse level+ '''(Far exceeded Odin in power; destroyed the World Tree which holds infinite universes inside of it; banished Those Who Sit Above in Shadow who were merged with the universe; merged with the universe himself and implied to have replaced Eternity briefly), likely far higher (Those Who Sit Above in Shadow are noted to be Elder Gods and are beings that exist beyond all realms and realities) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can regularly travel across the universe or between the Nine Realms without the aid of the Bifrost in a very short amount of time. The Nine Realms are shown to be separate universes) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable or superior to Odin) | Omnipresent '''(Became one with the Universe) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods and his strength is immeasurable. Pushed Yggdrasil, the world tree which holds infinite universes. ) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable '''(Rune King Thor far increased his powers including his strength.) '''Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal | High Multiversal+ , '''likely '''Far Higher Durability: Multi-Solar System level '(Survived the explosion of a ship so large it could hold a solar system inside of it, far more durable than to Richard Rider, who could tank a blast that encompassed 3 solar systems) '| Multiverse level '''(Would eventually become as durable or more durable than Odin) | '''High Multiverse level+, likely Far Higher '''(Those Who Sit Above in Shadow could not harm him whatsoever) '''Stamina: Infinite. (Is officially rated 7 in stamina by Marvel. Hela herself mentioned that Thor could fight on for however long it takes. Plus He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep.) | Infinite | Infinite. Rune King Thor far increased his powers including his stamina. Range: Galactic (Mjolnir has crossed galaxies on a few occasions), also interdimensional | Multiversal | High Multiversal+, likely Far Higher Intelligence: '''Gifted normally. He is a highly skilled medical doctor, although he no longer practices the profession, Genius in battle (has thousands of years of battle experience fighting in all sorts of wars) | Nigh-Omniscient (Could see into the past, present and future simultaneously. Can see through the veil of time, beyond quantum structure, beyond cosmic architecture) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: * Mjolnir: The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". Currently believed to have been destroyed. * Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. * Jarnbjorn: A battle-axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. * Uru Arm: An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. Following the attack of the Mangog, this arm was melted by the God Tempest and later replaced by a golden uru arm. * Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder: Thor’s magical goats with incredible strength to contend with many enemies of Asgard. While Thor normally flies with Mjolnir, he can also ride a chariot pulled by Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder should he need to carry many people or large objects with him. They served as Thor’s means of transportation before he wielded Mjolnir and after he became unworthy. Thor can also ride one of the 2 goats instead of a chariot. * Hammer Arsenal: Following the destruction of Mjolnir, Thor started wielding a wide arrange of hammers, also enchanted by Odin. However, none of them has proved to be as durable as Mjolnir, which was created from the purest of uru, and therefore often breaks after only 1 use. They also don't appear to provide Thor as many abilities as Mjolnir did, beside flight, the abilities to return to Thor's hand and to channel Thor's control of the elements. Key: Base | Odinforce Thor | Rune King Thor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: